


Под звёздами

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: Он никогда не был настолько одинок, насколько одиноким себя считал.





	Под звёздами

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод "Under the Starry Sky"

Он оборачивается. Стоящий напротив мальчик пугающе на него похож: те же золотисто-каштановые волосы, узловатые коленки, тонкие запястья.  
— Привет. — Мальчик поднимает голову. — Меня зовут Стивен.  
— А меня — Марк. Как ты попал в мою комнату?  
Стивен пожимает плечами. Марк делает то же самое, затем жестом подзывает мальчика к прикроватному столику. Столик завален комиксами и разбросанными фигурками: руки уперты в бока, пластиковые суставы согнуты под неестественным углом. У него не часто бывает компания.  
— Ого, — говорит Стивен, подходя ближе. Он смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, и его голос опускается до благоговейного шёпота — так шепчут те, кого удалось чем-то заинтересовать. Марк окидывает мальчика взглядом, ему нравится, как тот реагирует на фигурку Капитана Америки.  
— Это винтаж, — говорит он и гордится произнесённым словом почти так же сильно, как самой фигуркой. — Она принадлежала моему папе, но ты можешь взять её, если хочешь.  
Стивен улыбается. Его глаза похожи на полумесяцы, щёки по-детски пухлые.

* * *

Стивен навещает его время от времени, но не часто. Его нет рядом, когда Марк устраивается на свою первую работу, или когда погибает, или когда воскресает, надевает хорошенько выстиранную белую маску и мечется по городу, чтобы надрать задницы тем, кто причиняет вред ночным путникам. Марк почти забыл его, но Стивен снова появляется в жизни Марка и, несмотря на свой новый статус и большие деньги, как-то его вспоминает и узнаёт.  
— Давненько не виделись, — приветствует Стивен.  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает Марк, склонив голову набок. Правда, сейчас три часа ночи, и он не Марк, а всё ещё Лунный Рыцарь.  
Стивен усмехается.  
— Меня так легко забыть? Стивен Грант, — напоминает он человеку в маске.  
Воспоминания накрывают Лунного Рыцаря с головой, и на мгновение он становится Марком.  
Но ненадолго. Вскоре он снова Лунный Рыцарь, сидящий на перилах балкона на двадцатом этаже какого-то здания, говорящий с миллионером, который его совсем не знает.  
— Стивен Грант, — проговаривает он. — Я — Лунный Рыцарь. Защитник ночных путников. Аватар Хоншу. Искатель возмездия. Марк Спектор мёртв.  
Грант, стоит отдать ему должное, относится к услышанному спокойно.  
— Сгодится, Лунный Рыцарь. Ха, даже в рифму.  
Лунный Рыцарь ждёт.  
Грант прочищает горло, смотрит вниз. На нём только полосатый халат, рубашка, брюки и тапочки, хотя сейчас зима.  
— Иди в дом, — командует Лунный Рыцарь. — Здесь холодно.  
— Да, да. Хорошо. Увидимся, Марк.  
Спустя мгновение Лунный Рыцарь спрыгивает с перил, планирует, раскинув руки в стороны. Там, внизу, в переулке, его приземления ждёт мусорный бак, полный старого фарфора и битых бокалов.

* * *

Лунный Рыцарь возвращается домой, сбрасывает с себя броню и оставляет Спектора зализывать раны. Царапина от пули на груди справа, ножевое ранение на левом предплечье. Оба ранения поверхностны.  
_«Кто он?»_ — спрашивает бог Хоншу. Но вопрос звучит как утверждение.  
— Когда-то я знал его, — Марк неопределённо машет рукой, не осмеливаясь поднять глаза.

* * *

Когда он просыпается, всё вокруг белое, но с его одеждой что-то не так. Всё не так. Вокруг слишком много людей. И где же Хоншу?  
Кто-то подходит к нему, суёт что-то в ладонь, после — подносит ладонь ко рту, и он слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться. Слишком устал для чего бы то ни было. Он не может ничего сделать и глотает, надеясь, что Хоншу в скором времени даст свои указания.  
Но Хоншу ничего не говорит. Никто не приходит на помощь; сейчас он потерян даже больше, чем когда Хоншу впервые его спас. Ему больно, он обдолбан и вынужден проходить через самую настоящую пытку. _Отец, для чего ты меня оставил?_

* * *

— Ты — это я, — говорит Марк.  
— Нет, — настаивает Стивен Грант. — Я — Стивен Грант.  
— Мы — один и тот же человек.  
— Нет, Марк. Это не так.

* * *

У Джейка хорошо получается быть альтер-эго, или, по крайней мере, настолько хорошо, насколько это возможно. Они беседуют наедине, вдали от друзей (друзей! часть Марка заходится в рыданиях), и приходят к пониманию. Джейк — скользкий тип, и это объяснимо, но он действительно хочет всё уладить.  
— Это в любом случае мои бабки, так ведь? — спрашивает он с ухмылкой.  
— Полагаю, да.

* * *

Лунный Рыцарь навещает Стивена. Он не говорит, только смотрит. Его ледяные глаза не выражают ничего, кроме намёка на улыбку — какой-то шутке, над которой никто другой смеяться не станет.  
— Я был рядом с ним... — начинает Грант, но его обрывают на полуслове.  
— Нет, не был.  
— Марк? — с надеждой спрашивает Грант.  
Марк стягивает капюшон, снимает маску.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Стивен.  
— Мы — один и тот же человек. Ты такой же Марк Спектор, как я.  
Грант качает головой, точно как в их прошлую встречу.  
— Нет, Марк. Всё не так. Я Стивен Грант. Я — это я.  
Марк молчит какое-то время, затем продолжает:  
— Слушай. Мне нужно... Я должен кое-что сделать. Я хочу, чтобы ты залёг на дно. Не мешался.  
Стивен вновь кивает.  
— Это я могу, — отвечает он.  
Марк сперва колеблется, но потом всё же пожимает плечо Стивена.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он и натягивает капюшон на голову. — Тихой тебе ночи.  
— Береги себя, — едва слышно раздаётся позади.

* * *

Он в квартире Гранта. Он не уверен, зачем и почему.  
Квартира хорошо обставлена. У Гранта отличный вкус, или же он знает людей с хорошим вкусом. Скорее второе, чем первое.  
Он осторожно опускается на диван. Ему кажется, будто он сидит на облаке, на чём-то, что легче самого воздуха.  
Голова Марка Спектора падает на грудь, глаза закрыты. Он спит, но это ненадолго. Скоро придёт черёд Лунного Рыцаря.  
Где-то высоко Хоншу наблюдает за ним.

* * *

В доме Марка темно, немногочисленная мебель — всех оттенков бурого. Трубы проржавели; пара вылезших из матраса пружин оставила на Марке не меньше царапин, чем Чёрный Спектр.  
Сняв пиджак, он обрабатывает свои раны. Перчатки окрашиваются в алый, он стягивает их, находит и надевает чистую пару. Он садится в старое кресло, наклонившись вперёд, равнодушно устраивает голову на левой руке.  
— Теперь здесь только ты и я, — говорит он в пустоту.  
Никто не отвечает.


End file.
